


Coffee please. Black, like my heart

by Winnetou



Series: In the fumes of the absurd [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Doctor Strange's Zoo, Fluff, Humor, I need coffe, M/M, Sexual Tension, the puggy returns!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki again (under duress) visits Dr. Strange and finds out that not only the pugs are strange. He also meets the earthly drink of the gods.





	Coffee please. Black, like my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poproszę kawę. Czarną, jak moje serce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246530) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



> Have I just made Loki a typical tsundere? Well, I think so. I regret nothing!

Loki stared at the heavy dark door of 177A on Bleecker Street and hated his brother with all his heart.

"I do not believe you brought me here," he said, wrapping his hands over his chest.  
"I've already explained to you," said Thor, who was slowly beginning to lose his temper, "Mr. Strange has done me a lot of favour and suggested that as part of the rematch, I could make it easier for him to meet you because you are evidently avoiding him. "  
"Of course I avoid him," Loki snorted.  
"And you still will not tell me why? "  
"No. "  
"Well, then do not be surprised that I brought you here." Thor shrugged and tapped his leg with an umbrella. "And I do not know why you pick on him, he's a very nice guy. "  
"Too much," younger Odinson growled," and besides, everyone who treats you with free beer is nice to you. "

Thor did not answer, just pressed the bell. From the depths of the house one could hear something that could have been the sound of a hundred-kilo bell. After a while, the door opened and Stephen Strange stood there with a smile so mysterious that he would embarrass Mona Lisa.

"What a joy to see you again," he greeted his guests.  
"And each other," Thor said, grabbing his brother's hand before he could “greet” Strange with his middle finger. Loki always learned quickly.  
"Come in," said the sorcerer, and stepped back to make the transition.  
"I unfortunately have to refuse," said blond. "I'm just delivering Loki. "  
"What a pity. Well, Loki, why do not you come in?"

God of mischief sent his brother the last hateful look and marched to the Sanctum Sanctorum with his nose aimed at the sky.

"Wait, Strange," Thor stopped him as Loki disappeared inside the building. "I have to tell you something. "

He stepped closer to the other man, so that by accident passers-by or brother would not hear him.

"Maybe I owe you something, but remember that Loki is still my brother," he said, lowering his voice to a dangerous whisper. "After the last visit here, he did not want to leave the room for a week... "  
"Really?" Stephen lifted one eyebrow in polite surprise, but Thor did not pay any attention to him.  
"... and if any harm happens to him here, it will be to your eternal regret," he finished, warningly aiming at him with his thundering umbrella.  
"Your brother is in absolutely the best hands," Strange said. God of thunder did not look convinced, but for now he could do nothing more, so he said goodbye and disappeared.

Loki flinched when the door closed behind him He wondered how it was possible that something made of wood slam shut with a bang that reminded the lead gates of the crypt. He suddenly remembered something and shuddered again.

"Is not this little monster here? " he asked, looking worriedly at his private, bulgy-eyed nemesis.  
"You're insulting Lord Admiral again," Stephen pointed out. "And no, he is not here, because I have already managed to convince you that you are acting badly on him, so friend of mine takes care of him during your visit. "  
" **I** have a bad influence on him?! Loki was oversurprised. "That's where I'm the victim! "  
"That is enough. Let's get to the details," the magician cut short and dignifiedly glided over the stairs. Loki went after him. If he could, he would stab him with his eyes.  
"Do not think I'm unfeeling and that I'm only going to use you," said Stephen, landing on the library floor. Loki turned his eyes to heaven hearing this ambiguity. "Is there anything I can do for you? "

God was about to tell him that he could shove this grace where the sun doesn't shine, but he refrained. Instead, another idea came to him.

"I want your cape," he said, and seeing that Strange hesitated, he explained. "Not forever, of course, but I would like to borrow it for some time. Let's say three hours? "

Stupidly admit, but he always envied Thor that thanks to Mjolnir he can fly. Now he tried not to show how much he wanted to get the cloak into his hands, at least for a moment.

"I do not know, she is very picky," Stephen said, stroking his cloak. "She may not agree. "  
"How can “she may not agree”? " Loki was surprised.  
"Normally. She's as if conscious," the man shrugged. "How, dear? Will you agree? Daddy is very keen to reach an agreement."

Loki could almost hear his jaw drop to the floor. And he naive thought that this pug is the strangest creature in Dr. Strange's inventory.

"Are you talking with your mantle? "  
"Yes. And refer to her with more respect, because otherwise she can change her mind."  
"She agreed?" Loki felt very stupid asking about it.  
"Yes, but on the condition that it will be an hour now and an hour at the end of today's meeting," Stephen replied and approached Loki, who reflexively took a step back. "Relax, I will not hurt you. "

With one smooth motion, he pulled the Cloak of Levitation off his shoulders and threw it on Loki's shoulders. It was heavier than he expected, and it was indeed a strange aura. Strange corrected the arrangement and smoothed the material, giving the visitor the creeps and shivers.

"An hour," he repeated, and opened the portal straight to the sky above New York, "and not a minute longer. And do not even try to run away. "

Loki smiled broadly and flew out into the blinding blue sky with a wild shout. Stephen shook his head and wondered if he would regret his indulgence. He reached for one of the books to shorten his waiting.

***

He had just studied a rather complicated space-time spell when the phone's bell rang out in the depths of the house. He held out his hand for the cell that had not been on the table a moment ago.

"Yes? "  
_"Strange? It’s Stark. "_  
"Hello. How can I help you? "  
_"Can I ask why our familiar Reindeer is flying in your cape over New York? "_  
"You can. "  
_" ... "_  
" ... "  
_"And will I get an answer? Please? "_  
"It's nothing that should take your otherwise genius head. I have everything under control. "  
_"Are you sure? Because you supposedly had under control this monsters from other dimensions that took off the city last month. It's just a friendly reminder. "_  
"My memory is just as good, thank you. And do not worry about Loki. At the moment the demolition of the city is the last thing that will come to his mind. "

***

Stephen looked at his watch and frowned. It's been five minutes since the time of return, and Loki apparently had no intention of going back down. He waited another ten minutes and went to the roof.

Being there, he looked around. In the distance he could see the tall buildings of the city, he saw several helicopters and small planes, but he was not looking for it. For a long time he had to look around the sky before he finally spotted him – a small figure flying above the buildings. He stared at him, squinting his eyes, and opened the portal. The same golden flare appeared far in the sky, just before the sweeping Loki. Loki was flying too fast to change direction, so he fell straight into the portal and landed on the roof of the Sanctum Sanctorum with such a momentum that he almost passed through its edge. He managed somehow to get his balance and wanted to escape, but at the same moment the Cloak of Levitation wrapped around him, turning him into a furious burrito. This time Loki could not stay on his feet and fell on his ass

"Hey! What is it supposed to be?! " He shouted angrily.  
"I've clearly said that you have an hour," Stephen reminded, going up to Loki struggling impotently "and it was already an hour and twenty minutes."  
"Do not be so meticulous," Loki replied.  
"I'm not meticulous, I just like punctuality. And now it's time to finally deal with something more serious," said the wizard. Regardless of Loki's protests, he threw him over his shoulder, and in this undignified way the Asgard prince was brought to the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Strange threw him, not too gently, on the library floor. He leaned over him and took the Cloak of Levitation off his shoulders, which immediately began to fawn on him.

"You're blushing. How charming," he remarked and smiled maliciously.  
"I'm not blushing!" Loki denied sharply, blushing even more.

The cape, obedient to the proprietor's order, glided to the hanger, and Stephen took a sip of coffee, which had cooled when he pulled Loki down.

"And now we're going to talk about the specifics of the spells you use," said the wizard, wincing at the cold coffee. He made one gesture, which emptied the cup, and then another, after which the vessel was again full of evaporating liquid.

The conversation between the two sorcerers was surprisingly smooth. Loki talked about his magic and showed some spells, and Stephen listened carefully, only occasionally asking questions when he did not understand something. Asgardian was surprised by the unusual memory of man and his ability to learn quickly. Although due to his origin from Earth he did not have access to such power as Loki had, the few spells that were within his reach were mastered very quickly.

"It's amazing how similar and how different our magic is," Strange said with delight, when Loki showed him a simple trick with a change of clothing. Now he was wearing a dark blue suit. "And how practical it is. "  
"You know it's only a small part of what I can do, right? Your mortal body is not able to accumulate enough power to take full advantage of these spells," Loki watched the other man and tried not to notice that he enjoyed the view. "Tell me better how you manage time. "  
"In this kind of magic, focus is most important," Strange again drank sip of coffee, which was still as hot as soon after brewing. Aromatic fragrance spread around the room.

Now Stephen explained the intricacies of his art, and Loki listened. It turned out that understanding this was more difficult than he initially assumed, and the intense smell coming out of the cup made it difficult for him. In Asgard, this drink was not known, as well as many other things that were on the agenda on Earth.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but what are you drinking there? This fragrance is ... intriguing. "  
"Have you never had coffee? " Strange wondered.  
"No, although I've heard people cannot function without it," Loki replied.  
"Oh, that's a bit of an exaggeration, except semiautomats like Tony Stark," Strange laughed. "But the fact remains that it is a very popular stimulant."  
"In what sense? " Loki asked suspiciously, and a red lamp automatically lit up in his brain.  
"Coffee contains caffeine, which, generalizing, stimulates the brain to act. Do you want to try? "

He gave Loki a mug, which he took hesitantly, then carefully took a sip.

"Bitter," he finally said, "but not the worst.  
"You can sweeten. Tell me what flavours you like, and I think we'll also find coffee just right for you." Stephen smiled, and the secrets of Asgard magic suddenly ceased to interest him completely.  
"First of all, it must be sweeter," said Loki.

The next two hours left them experimenting with different types of coffee. In the end it turned out that Loki best suits strong, ground coffee with a teaspoon of sugar and possible chestnut syrup.

"Can I have more? " He asked when he had already drunk one cup.  
"I think that since you have not been drinking coffee so far, it's better to take it easy. We'll wait and see how it'll affect you. Well, unless you want to check what is the lethal dose of caffeine for a god. Only that your brother would rather not believe you asked for a heart attack yourself, " Stephen said. He looked out the window, behind which the sun was already quite low above the buildings of the city. "It seems that today we will not do much more. Do you want to use your flying time yet? "  
"Of course!" surprised Loki jumped to his feet. He did not think that after what he had did in the morning, he would still be able to touch the Cloak of Levitation.

Strange only smiled when he saw his face and beckoned – the cape obediently glided at him. He grabbed it and once again put it on Loki's shoulders.

"You got a little dirty," he said, taking him under his chin. Before Loki could react, Stephen pressed lips to the corner of his lips and gently ran his tongue over him. "That's good coffee, indeed. "

Dumbfounded, Loki did not know what to do, but fortunately at that moment they heard a happy barking and a male voice calling for the host.

"Wong apparently saw Lord Admiral home," the wizard looked towards the stairs and in fact, after a moment, a pug ran up and attacked Loki with furious love and teeth.  
"Away from me, hell spawn!" God shouted, tearing his leg out of the dog's mouth. Thanks to that, he could avoid looking at Stephen and wondering what the hell had just happened. And maybe Strange will not even notice that his cheeks are red.  
"Do not shout at my puggy!" the sorcerer, as usual, stood on the side of his pet.  
"Let him not try to bite me every time he sees me!"  
"He only shows you his feelings," the doctor said, but he took the dog in his arms. The animal immediately began licking his nose and chin.  
"He does it in a very strange way. Although it should not come as a surprise to me, since you are the owner, " Loki said sourly.  
"And what exactly would it mean?" Strange frowned.  
"It's better to open this portal. Time is running out" Loki ignored the question.  
"After today, you should know that this is not a problem for me. "  
"I know. "

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Stephen was the first who looked away and finally opened the portal through which the sky was burning with the golden-red glow. Loki approached him and was about to cross him when Strange finally spoke.

"Remember, it's supposed to be an hour. "  
"Do not be so stiff, Strange. These are completely not my type," Loki replied, sending him a mischievous smile and disappeared into the portal.

Wong, who a moment later stood at the door of the library, found Dr. Strange stroking his dog in thoughtful silence. The dog had his thoughtful silence in his nose and tried to bite off his fingers, growling and panting like a pack of demons.

"Something happened?" Wong asked.  
"Perhaps," said Strange, with a smile that would embarrass Mona Lisa.


End file.
